Flu Shot
by cein
Summary: Tony isn't well. Slash fic.


Title:Flu shot Author: Ceindreadh Email: Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Fandom(s): NCIS Genre (general, hetero or slash) Slash Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony Rating: FRT 13 Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: For Bella, who has/had the flu and asked for something like this.

--------------------

Gibbs lay back on his recliner, sunglasses on his face, an ice cold drink in his hand. He could feel the suns rays beating down on him, on every inch of his body. Nudist beaches were a wonderful invention he thought, as he watched Tony emerge from the sea...especially when they had it all to themselves. As far as Gibbs could see, there was just empty stretches of sand...sand and sea and a dripping wet DiNozzo. Gibbs watched as Tony strode purposefully across the sand towards him, he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around Tony and show him just how much he loved him. 

Strange though, thought Gibbs, he could see Tony walking towards him, but he didn't seem to be getting any closer. And the sun was getting hotter, much hotter than it should have been. "Tony?" called Gibbs, suddenly worried. "Tony?"

"TONY!" The word echoed round the room as Gibbs sat up in his bed. 

"Wasup?" mumbled Tony, curled up like a cat beside Gibbs. His eyes flickered open. "You 'kay?"

Gibbs could see Tony's hair was drenched in sweat, and even before he put his hand on Tony's forehead, he knew it was going to be hotter than normal. "You're hot," said Gibbs, his hand moving automatically to Tony's neck to check his pulse.

"Know I am," grunted Tony, batting Gibbs hand away from his neck and closing his eyes again. "Not so bad yourself...not as good as me of course..." He pulled at the bedclothes, shivering slightly as he tried to cocoon himself in them. 

Gibbs grunted in exasperation and patted him on the head; not liking the way Tony's hair was almost soaked with sweat. "Listen to me, DiNozzo," he said. "You're running a temperature by the feel of things. How long has this been going on?" Inwardly Gibbs was cursing himself for not having noticed anything sooner. True, Tony had been a bit quieter than usual during the day, but Gibbs had put it down to him sulking slightly after Ziva had gotten to drive the van back from the crime scene again. "Tony, open your eyes and look at me."

The green eyes that looked at Gibbs were bleary and unfocused. It could be due to sleepiness, thought Gibbs, "Have you been experiencing any muscle pain, headaches, nausea?"

Tony shook his head, and then winced, "Not since driving back with Ziva." He groaned and closed his eyes again. 

Gibbs listened to Tony breathe for a while, and noticed a distinct wheezing that definitely hadn't been there a few hours ago. "I'm calling Ducky," he announced.

"Why, am I dead?"

Gibbs was too worried to even swat Tony.

Tony's eyes opened again and he focused on Gibbs, "It's probably just a bad cold, Gibbs. Maybe a touch of the flu. You know it's been going round the office. It's just my turn this week." He started to sigh, but it turned into a cough. 

Gibbs slid an arm around Tony and pulled him until he was sitting up. He hugged Tony close and rubbed his back in circles, doing his best to ease his pain. 

"I'm calling Ducky," repeated Gibbs. 

Tony opened his mouth to protest, "Gibbs! You can't call Ducky for the flu!"

"I can when it's you that has it," said Gibbs in a tone that brooked no argument. "You know that Doctor Pitt warned you about being careful after the Y Pestis." Gibbs sighed, "I thought the flu jab would have protected you." He felt Tony tense slightly. "You did get the flu jab?"

"Not exactly," said Tony, his voice muffled as he snuggled up against Gibbs's chest. "Long story, tell you later. Sleep now." But any hopes he might have had about Gibbs letting the matter rest were soon quashed.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony sighed and looked up at Gibbs, "I hate needles...okay, maybe not such a long story." He fell silent for a few seconds before adding, "Besides, didn't see you getting one."

"That's because for one thing, I didn't nearly die of the plague six months ago...and for another, I don't get the flu."

"Yeah, that's right. Germs bounce right off you and land on me. Perils of being your lover I guess. Dangerous business." 

Gibbs held Tony a little tighter and almost didn't catch the last thing he mumbled. "What was that, Tony?"

Tony rubbed his feverish head against Gibbs's chest as he replied, "I said, it's a dangerous business...but I wouldn't give you up for the world."

"Me neither, Tony," Gibbs dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head. "Me neither."

-------------------------

The end. 


End file.
